Rosario vampire what if
by Zeldafan1998
Summary: Tsukune and Kokoa fell in love but how will the others take it and what will tsukune do when he have to meet kokoa’s father.
1. Tsukune and kokoa’s love

Hey guys zeldafan1998 here with a Rosario vampire FanFiction this time what if kokoa went to sit next to tsukume in episode 12 instead of moka in season 2 what if kokoa and tsukune have feelings for each other since they meet what if tsukune didn't even like inner moka with that enjoy. Tsukune was eating by himself he was going miss outer moka but her biting every 5 minutes was getting really annoying. "Tsukune inner moka will probably never love me he so done with her saying I don't deserve her if anything she doesn't deserve me who does she think she is I don't even want her I only l love herb Other self kokoa is pretty cute and is can be a little sweet in her own crazy way but she hates me what am I to do. "? Um Tsukune. Tsukune looks up and sees kokoa looking pretty happy. "Tsukune oh hi kokoa. "Kokoa is it alright I sit down next to you and eat with you? "Tsukune um sure. "Kokoa yes hell fucking yes she said in her mind. "Tsukune hey Kokoa why do you hate me? "Kokoa is that really what it came off as I sorry you see tsukune I wanted outer moka way from you because i lo I lo because I love you! "Tsukune you see Kokoa thing I love you to. "Kokoa really oh tsukune that's so. Kokoa's bat comes in and cuts her off. "Kokoa's bat Kokoa has a boyfriend Kokoa has a boyfriend tsukune and Kokoa sitting on the ground t s u k u n e k o k o a. Kokoa gets her hands on him and she's fucking piss. "Kokoa why you stupid little bat i been waiting a week this moment a fucking week. "Kokoa's bat I'm sorry. "Kokoa you're better be and your still in trouble for what you did yesterday now I just going punish you even more now but that's for later now get the hell out of here. Kokoa punch him with her full power and then she goes back to her happy mood. "Kokoa now where was I oh yeah tsukune that's so sweet and I would be more than happy to take you as my boyfriend and one day my husband. Kokoa then held his head there as she put her hand on his chin she then began to move forward and started to kiss him he kiss her back. Inner moka walks by and sees this. "Inner moka what the fuck? "Tsukune and Kokoa oh shit


	2. Moka finds out

" What the hell is happing yell Inner Moka. " me and Tsukune are dateing now said Kokoa. Before Inner Moka can say anything the bell goes off. In Tukune's mind. " thank god save by the bell said Tsukune. Later after class. " alright guys what's going on moka is in a bad mood and you to seem to be getting closer like a lot closer and Kokoa is in a really good mood said gin. Kokoa kisses Tsukune on the cheek. " oh he's my boyfriend now said Kokoa. " what! Said everyone. " yeah said Tsukune. " ha nice job Tsukune maybe now you stop being bully bye all the boys now anyway we have work to do and we may have a big problem on our hands so please save the fighting until after we deal with if said gin. " what is it ask Inner moka. " koyou is back said gin. " What! Ask everyone but gin and Kokoa. " yeah and he probably wants revenge said gin. " who's Koyou ask kokoa. " he try to killed Tsukune last year and he burned him with his powers and I had to give Tsukune my blood to save him said Inner moka. Kokoa eyes turn red and her power comes out of her body. " what! I will make him pay for what he done to my Tsukune yell Kokoa in a demon like voice. " you may get your chance the headmaster ask us to deal with it said gin. The next day Tsukune on his way to Kokoa's room so they can enjoy their weekend together when runs into someone he really didn't want to. " well well isn't stupid Aono said saizo. Saizo gets of hold of Tsukune. " how can you choose Kokoa over moka had you seen how hot she is ask saizo. " saizo moka has a bad attitude she says whatever she wants to she does whatever she wants to and has been so mean to both Kokoa and myself i don want her said Tsukune. " Hey! Ass hold yell Kokoa. Tsukune looks over and gets happy when he sees Kokoa. " oh Kokoa I'm so happy to see you says Tsukune. " I'm happy to see you to baby and now for you let my boyfriend go or I'll make you said Kokoa . saizo puts Tsukune down and Tsukune runs to Kokoa. " stupid Aono having your girlfriend fight your battles for you said saizo. " shut the fuck up saizo now leave or ill kick your ass said Kokoa. Saizo runs way. " bye the way Tsukune the headmaster wants to see us said Kokoa. As they go in the headmaster's room they everyone else and a woman with yellow hair a other woman with pink hair and a man with black hair. Note I'm useing Moka's father from the manga because fuck the one from the anime he is a ass hold in the manga he was a better character anyway back to the story. " mother father step mother? ask Kokoa.


	3. The bad news

Hey guys zeldafan1998 here 2 things I want you to be we start 1 Moka's mother doesn't die against Alucard 2 Alucard is the same Alucard from hellSing with that on with the story. " hello Kokoa my darling daughter it's so good to see again and you must be the young man my good friend has told me about it's good meet you said Moka's father. Moka's father holds out his hand which Tsukune takes. " you to said Tsukune. Kokoa is looking happy her father is ok with Tsukune then she looks at her mother seeing angry. " Kokoa what the hell are you doing dateing a human ask Kokoa's " because I love him and I won't let you hunt him said Kokoa. " I see you are very stupid my daughter said Kokoa's mother. Kokoa's mother leaves the room Kokoa feels hurt by what her mother had just said and starts crying. " are ok Kokoa ask Tsukune. " no I'm not she always acts like this she never once told me she love she runed off on me when I was 3 I'm the daughter she never wanted said Kokoa. " it's true she hates that Kokoa is not as strong as moka but anyway we have some bad news alucard is going to return said Moka's father. " what! Ask everyone but Tsukune. " un who is alucard ask Tsukune. " oh that's right you're human so you don't know who alucard is alucard is a powerful a vampire that we beat and in prison when moka and Kokoa was younger he also has a other name Dracula king of vampires said Moka's mother. " what! He's real I thought he was made up says Tukune. " so what are we going to do now ask Kurumu. " me and my husband are going train moka and Kokoa to become hyper vampires and the headmaster will train Tsukune to become a super human said Moka's mother. " really said everyone. " yes we better get started said the headmaster.


	4. Our love will last forever

Note I think the manga would happen like it did in the original timeline so this last part will be after everyone is done with and when Kokoa and tsukune are getting married with that we begin. " ok today is the day I marry Kokoa and turn my girlfriend into my wife the other girls are over me says tsukune. Gin is standing next too him as gin was his best man being his only guy friend then tsukune sees Kokoa walking down. " so how do look ask Kokoa. " you're the most beautiful woman on earth says tsukune. " we here join them in their marriage if their is anyone that a have a reason for them not to be together speak now or forever hold your Peace said the headmaster. " tsukune do you take Kokoa as your wife to love forever ask the headmaster. " I do says tsukune. " Kokoa do you take tsukune as your husband to love forever ask the headmaster. " I do says Kokoa. " then by the power in me you are now husband and wife you may kiss you wife says the headmaster. Kokoa and tsukune kiss 5 years later. Tsukune and Kokoa have had a son which they sammy and they live a happy life. The end


End file.
